


Sleep Well my Friend

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: All of the Feelings, Badass assassin that I came up with in like 2 seconds, F/M, Feels, Forehead thing, Heavy Angst, It must be a weird kink that I have, Naboo - Freeform, Protective Obi Wan, Reader dies, Sorry Not Sorry, What is it with me and bringing all the pain upon the reader, light kisses, the-imagines-awaken, yay for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon on tumblr that requested all of the Obi Wan imagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well my Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write angst, I don't know why.

You, Obi Wan, and Anakin had just finished escorting Padme to her palace in Naboo. It was a long trip and you were excited to go home. Apparently Obi Wan could sense your excitement and said, "Calm, Y/N. We will be there soon enough."  
You turned to look at him and put a finger up to your lips and gave a quick ssh at him and kept walking.

Obi Wan looked down and smiled and followed behind you and Anakin. He often thought of you. He enjoyed your company a lot. You were an amazing Jedi, and a good friend. Loyal and dependable.

His thoughts were shaken as he heard screaming and then an explosion. He ran forward and puts his arms around you and shielded your face from the debris and flames.

He saw a masked man quickly run around the corner. He let you go and said, "Anakin make sure everyone is safe, Y/N come with me." You both nodded and headed your separate ways.

You and Obi Wan were in hot pursuit as you chased the man in black. You unsheathed your lightsaber and Obi Wan did the same. You chased him until you were against a very tall wall. Perfect. He couldn't go anywhere.

Obi Wan slowed down and told you to stay back with a hand held in the air. You obeyed. You couldn't quite catch what they were saying due to all the commotion, but you had an idea. Why are you here, who are you working for. All that good stuff.

The man shot at Obi Wan, who deflected the dart with ease, and started to fight him. You walked up and tried to help as well. But he used the Force to hold you back.

He needed help. You could tell his concentration was everywhere. He wasn't focused. You were trying to help but you couldn't.

While Obi Wan was fighting the man, he noticed how his eyes kept drifting towards you. It fueled his fighting, but there was no anger. He just wanted you safe that's all. He quickly looked back at you and immediately wished he didn't when he heard the assassin shoot his dart gun and saw you crumple to the ground.

It felt like everything was in slow motion as he dropped his lightsaber and quickly caught your wounded form. You began to whimper as you could feel the poison run through your veins. You got very cold and began to shiver and shake.

Obi Wan ran his hads through your hair and held you tight against him. "Ssh, Y/N. Everything will be alright, just breathe."

You shook your head. "It hurts. It hurts so much."

Obi wan rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. "I know darling, I know. But you have to hold on."

"I'm so scared. I don't wanna go. I don't-"

Obi Wan shushed you gently and took your shaky hand in his and began to softly hum to you. He knew you wouldn't survive this. But he can try to make your last moments here peaceful.

He continued to hum and could feel your shaky breaths fade to nothing at all. You were gone. He held back a scream. He began to cry as he closed your eyes and kissed your forehead.

"Goodnight Y/N. Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Request here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
